Todd (Magic 2.0)
Todd Douglas is a major villain in the Magic 2.0 series by Scott Meyer. He serves as the main antagonist in the 3rd novel, An Unwelcome Quest. He, like all of the other characters, live inside of a computer program and can manipulate it to do "magic". As a murder, torturer, and mutilator, he is by far the most evil villain in the series (which mostly has comedic villains). History Early Life Todd was obsessed with video games and worked in a video game store. At some point, he discovered the file that controlled reality. When he had an argument with his boss, he used the file to kill his boss by causing all of the atoms in his body to separate. He was taken into custody by the police, so he used the file to escape to medieval England to pose as a wizard. He was taken in by the other "wizards" living there, and was trained by Gary. During his training, Gary noticed that Todd seemed to find hurting people amusing. Todd at some unknown point designed a macro program to turn people into ghosts which couldn't interact with anyone and would slowly suffer from suffocation, hunger and thirst. During his Trials, he demonstrated his macro that took control of people like video game characters, which caused them great pain. The wizards, especially the two leaders Jimmy and Phillip, decided to banish him. He was sent back to his own time to be arrested for murder, and had a magnetic field placed around him that prevented him from using electronic devices to access the file. Escaping Prison Todd was placed in a secret facility. He was kept in isolation. All he had to do was read video game instruction manuals. Later, he was approached by Agen Murphey who was sent by Jimmy. Jimmy wanted to know how Todd had accessed the file, and promised Todd to make Phillip "unhappy" when he returned to Medieval England. After Jimmy escaped, Agents Miller and Murphey tried to use Todd to find another copy of the file. Eventually they found one. Todd tricked a guard into using the file to remove his magnetic field. Todd escaped. He went back in time to study video game design. He spent years designing a video game in order to get his revenge. An Unwelcome Quest Todd trapped Phillip, Jimmy, Gary, Tyler, and Jeff in a video game that was designed to torment them. He had Jeff immediately killed. Unbeknownst to him, Martin, Roy, Brit, and Gwen also entered the game. He forced the wizards to participate in menial, frustrating tasks. He also had many life-threatening challenged, including sexualized versions of Gwen to seduce the wizards, and a giant spider. He and Tyler constantly argued as Tyler criticized the games story, inaccuracies (such as having to get a bone from the giant spider) and many cliches. He forced the wizards to design a blade shaped as a Mobius strip. They had to do hours of repetitive, frustrating labor to build it. He then trapped them and had the blade swing around to eventually kill them. The blade cut off Gary's leg. Martin, Roy, and Gwen arrived to distract Todd while Brit accessed Todd's computer. She removed the field around Jimmy that prevented him from using magic, so Jimmy escaped. Jimmy captured Todd and forced him to reveal exactly when Jeff was killed. Jimmy gave this information to the wizards so they could go back in time, save Jeff, and fake his death so that past Todd would think he was dead. Jimmy gave Todd a choice: go back to prison or die. Todd chose death so Jimmy erased Todd from the file, killing him. Category:Book Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Male Category:Murderer Category:Torturer Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Mutilators Category:Perverts Category:Vengeful Category:Evil from the Past Category:Game Changer Category:Dimwits Category:Deceased Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Abusers